


Personal Guard

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds Hokage has quite the few perks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Guard

It had been Tsunade-sama’s final act of service. Kind of her last way to mess with him. Kakashi was absolutely certain of that. He had been too busy to notice what was up. he had known she had been pulling Naruto aside.

It was hard to miss that especially with the way he was constantly looking for Naruto. He had fallen into a sort of habit when Naruto was around. Just looking up and knowing he was there. Especially after the disaster of the war.

He had tried his best honestly and the moment he had heard Naruto was thinking the same bullshit as Sasuke and wanted to refuse the arm Kakashi had stepped in. Enough was enough really so he had tossed Naruto into medical’s practiced hands and then Tsunade-sama had swooped down on them all.

Kakashi had known he would be the next Hokage even before Tsunade-sama and the five Kage came after him. After all he had his final promise with Obito to fulfil. But on hearing he had a new guard? That Naruto was the one dealing with his security?

First he had been lightly insulted at Tsunade-sama’s meddling. Then his thoughts had arisen and quickly been shoved back down where they belonged. But he had been curious. He had been a guard for his Sensei when Minato-sensei had been Hokage. Although he had ended up as Kushina-san’s guard in the end. Guard was a good experience.

So he had allowed it. Not that he had a choice and watched as Naruto showed that he had really learned in his time during the war and with his quick lessons in whatever with Tsunade-sama.

So there really was no doubt that Kakashi would use Naruto in basically every security problem. When the subject of the summit came up the first name on the list was Naruto’s. the problem had been who next besides Naruto to pick. He decided to leave the next pick to Naruto and was surprised when Naruto decided on no one and instead started planning for stuff to be completed in their absence.

Naruto was an assistant as well as a bodyguard.

X

And there were always problems. No matter that many thought everything was over and done with now with the end of the war. There were still so many many problems and people who still held grudges. Konoha was dealing with it. All the major countries were dealing with it.

And many people were unable to just let things go and kept trying to fuel the ashes of war.

Kakashi was slightly curious to where in hell these headstrong fighters were in the Fourth Shinobi world war but goading on the enemy was never good.

“About thirty.” Naruto said softly.

“Sounds bad.” Kakashi muttered. “But we’re almost there.”

“We can’t bring this sort of trouble into Mei nee-san’s territory.” Naruto muttered. He eyed Kakashi for a second before he smiled. Kakashi guesses he blinked because he missed Naruto forming signs and only got to see the two clones appear. When the clones sat on the ground he shot Naruto a confused look.

“They’ll deal with that.” Naruto smiled. “Sage mode.”

That sounded a little like overdoing it but… Naruto did have a good point. And if they had gotten close enough and attacked that would have been bad.

Kakashi nodded as he cast a look back at the clones. One opened an eye and winked at him. Kakashi watched the blue eye turn gold and fought back his blush, instead focusing on the real Naruto.

X

The world’s most stubborn, surprising ninja. Why had he thought for a moment that he was following the real Naruto? Had he gotten that trusting?

Kakashi stood under the tree as Naruto returned rubbing his hair awkwardly.

“I dealt with it?” Naruto asked and Kakashi inwardly seethed.

“I imagine so.” He said dryly. “I don’t know why I thought I was being guarded by the original.”

“Sensei…” Naruto wheedled.

“Let’s just go.” Kakashi dismissed. “You acted as you thought was right.” He released the string he had used to tie up the clone and watched it disappear. “But you’re the one responsible for my security.”

“I know how strong you are Sensei but I had no idea about these guys.” Naruto argued. His eyes squeezed shut. Sifting through the clone’s memories. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Naruto sighed heavily and turned in the direction of Kiri. “Before we are late…let’s go.”

“I wasn’t lying.” Kakashi muttered as they set off again.

“Better not have been.” Naruto muttered.

X

“Well we avoided a rather nice trap.” Kakashi smiled brightly. “How did you know to be on guard?”

Naruto shot him a disbelieving look. “Are you kidding me? The last time you said something like was that everything went to hell. I’m paranoid as fuck every time things seem like they might go smoothly and for once we’ll have things going fine for us.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “It was not that bad. We still got there in the end.”

“And how many hours did I get you to myself? You promised me a day I got less than half that Sensei. I refuse to die before I become Hokage.” His kunai spun through the trees and Kakashi watched in interest as a light flared up from that direction. “Also I’m not going to relax and think it will go fine when you give me direct access.” Naruto’s smile was a touch cocky and Kakashi smiled.

“I said if you can restrain yourself…”

“You told my clone we could have had a quickie if I had not left a clone behind!” Naruto’s tone had risen. “You said you would not mind getting on top! That’s torture!”

“Well I was disappointed.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I’m your security!” Naruto whimpered.

“Yes yes. Fine security.” Kakashi soothed.

“You better hold up to your promise.” Naruto hissed. “Everything is about to go to shit…again.”

“I wonder why.” Kakashi muttered before his kunai spun through the darkness. He shook his head at the startled cry.

“Fine fight why don’t you.” Naruto muttered. “Not that I didn’t train or anything.”

“They have to be Jounins.” Kakashi said dryly. “How am I going to get hurt?”

X

“I keep my promises.” Kakashi purred as he allowed the towel to drop. The crash that echoed the room as Naruto dropped the tray along with his jaw…well it certainly did boost his pride.


End file.
